


Death Of Me

by Intangible7



Series: The Criminal [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Carl Grimes, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intangible7/pseuds/Intangible7
Summary: “Always baby, always.” Negan said softly as Carl’s legs wrapped around the his waist. His hands rested on Carl’s bottom, squeezing softly, “I could fucking eat you up right here, Princess.” He rasped into the other’s ear, feeling the other tremble in his grasp.“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Carl kissed the edge of Negan’s mouth, almost sweetly........Carl sneaks over to Negan's house for a late night visit.





	Death Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything non-avengers really so I'm just testing it out in the form of smut.  
This couple very recently became one of my faves cause fuck Negan is hot.  
..
> 
> Also Carl is either 17 or 18, I'll leave that up to you cause I really don't care. I put underage tags Just incase.

Negan went downstairs, greeting his younger lover at the door. He scooped the younger into his arms burying his face into the younger’s neck. He easily picked him up right there in the open doorway. The older didn’t care,mostly because it was at night, but also he hadn’t seen Carl in quite a while. The younger snuck away when it could because his father. Carl spoke muffled against his chest, “Someone’s excited to see me.” The teen giggled, leaning up to kiss just underneath Negan’s chin. 

“Always baby, always.” Negan said softly as Carl’s legs wrapped around the older’s waist. His hands rested on Carl’s bottom, squeezing softly, “I could fucking eat you up right here, Princess.” He rasped into the other’s ear, feeling the other tremble in his grasp, 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Carl kissed the edge of Negan’s mouth, almost sweetly.

“Oh no?” A laugh rumbled low in his throat before he moved to kissed the younger’s plump lips, “You’d let me fuck you right here wouldn’t you?” Negan smirked at Carl’s quiet, and needy response, “I’d let you fuck me wherever you want.”

“Oh baby boy, you’re going to be the absolute death of me.” He groaned, “Just anywhere, princess?” He felt the teen already hard, digging into stomach as Carl moved his hips, “On the hood of my car in broad daylight?”

“Yes, In public, on your car, in my dad’s bed, I don’t care. I just want you.” His voice was needy against Negan’s lips, longing almost. “And I like when you take what you want.”

“In old daddy prick’s bed?” Negan asked amused, “You’re fucking filthly, you hear me?” He kicked the door closed before carrying the younger upstairs, throwing the teen over his shoulder. “I’m going to fuck your pretty little ass into my matress, princess.”

Carl shivered slightly, giving a soft groan. “Are you going to be rough with me?” he teased. 

Negan grinned, tossing the other onto the bed. He loomed over the younger as he climbed onto the bed. “Do you want me to? I’ll leave bruises all over you like last time.”

Carl gave the cutest little nod up at him before he eagerly took his shirt off. “You know I love giving you what you want, don't you baby?” Another nod. Negan kissed him softly, biting his bottom lip before sliding down his body. His mouth latched onto a perky, pink nipple, sucking lightly. The teen’s body curved into his as a cascade of moans fell from his mouth. “Baby boy, you sound so sweet. You certainly, sure as shit, are going to be the death of me.” The older’s voice was low and gruff, just the way Carl liked.

Negan leaned in, kissing a fading bruise the other had lingering on his skin. Carl groaned when he felt his lover press his thumb deep into it. “I’m gonna bite some new marks into you, princess.” The older hummed in delight when he pulled off the younger’s pants and there was no underwear.

They made eye contact and Negan smirked at the other. “Bite me as hard as you want.” Carl bite his lip as a blush covered his face. His eyes were half lidded with pure lust for Negan.

“Hard as I want would be a sizeable chunk bitten outta ya, princess.” Negan retorted in an intimidating manner, but Carl ate it up. He loved this shit.

A deep tremble ran through Carl, “As long as you still fuck me afterwards.” He teasing playfully. The pain was almost as good as the pleasure to Carl. Negan knew that all too well.

A throaty, almost guttural sound escaped from Negan’s throat. “Fuck, baby.” He pressed deeper into the fading bruise and Carl whimpered, but lifted his hips to make Negan’s finger push deeper. “Look at you,” He watched the younger boy’s face of bliss as he made the pain hurt more. “Fuck me. You are the fuckin’ sweetest-- you hear me?” He paused until Carl opened his eyes to look to him. Negan spoke deliberately. “You are the fuckin’ sweetest, sexiest, most fucked up little thing that I ever had the pleasure of having in my bed.” He meant every single goddamn word. He never met anyone who was so compatible for him, especially someone so young. 

Carl gasped, arching his back as Negan leaned down, without warning, to suck at the mark. Rough teeth, broke through skin before thin lips suckled around, a wet tongue lapped around to lull the pain. The tang of blood on his tongue only egged Negan on, making him suck hard on the flesh. He wanted to make the mark last for weeks to come as he did he reached between the boy’s legs, stroking him slowly. The younger was trembling beneath Negan, moaning the sweetest sounds Negan had ever heard in his life. Carl didn’t think anyone could compare to Negan, not that he had any other reference, but he didn’t want anyone but Negan. The older always made him feel like putty in his hands, Carl melted into his touch, always.

Negan laughed at the scrawny hips trying to thrust into his hand. He moved up gripping at Carl’s hips before he kissed Carl’s plump, pink lips. The younger pleased him in all of the right ways, Carl always knew how to do this to him. The way he twitched and whined made Negan happy as all hell. “Fuck, you are fucking pretty. Goddamn.” He rasped against the other’s lips, looking down at the nasty purple bruise forming on Carl’s hip. “That’s hella pretty too.” Negan grazed his thumb over the mark before pressing hard on it. Carl whimpered, reaching up to grab at the pillows above him. Another laugh escaped Negan’s lips before he settled back between Carl’s legs. Big hands held the younger’s hips, digging in deep as his lips grazed over the dick that was presented in front of him.

“You look the big bad wolf ready to devour his prey.” Carl rasped softly, almost breathless. 

This comment made the older grin, his dominant nature always came out when he was with Carl, just as Carl easily fell into a submissive role. As the other took Carl into his mouth he felt the him struggle against the tight hold. Despite Negan holding him back, Carl had nothing but admiration in his eyes for the man. 

Negan bobbed his head on Carl’s pretty, pink dick hungrily, as if he craved this, craved this very moment. He kept going with the agonizingly slow blowjob for a moment before moving off with a sloppy, audible pop. “Baby boy, y’wanna fill my mouth up with that sweet little cock of yours, or d’ya wanna wait?” 

“I-I wanna wait…” Carl said, breathless, completely out of breath, “I wanna...I wanna cum from you being inside of me.” He rasped, “Please fuck me. Please...:”

“Oh princess, y’know you don’t have to beg me.” Negan grinned, “I’m sorry baby. You miss it when you’re empty don’t ya; you miss my dick? You’d let me fill you up whenever I fucking wanted and it still wouldn’t be nearly enough.” He grabbed the lube, spreading the other’s legs further. “Look at that little hole, goddamn.” His now lubed index finger rubbed against the puckering entrance, “There’s not a prettier site in the entire world.” 

Carl bit his lip at the long finger that slid into him, immediately it thrust roughly, adding another finger in the process. After three fingers Carl was practically begging to be filled and Negan complied. He retracted his fingers starting to unbutton and unzip his pants, shifting them down. Carl lifted up onto his elbows, watching Negan’s dick hungrily. “Fuck I need you baby, I wanna sink balls deep in you and never pull out.” He stroked lube onto himself before kissing Carl. The older took a firm grip on Carl’s thighs as he pushed in roughy without warning.

Carl gasped, gripping onto Negan. The older gave him no time to recover as he just thrust in as hard as he could. Negan was hitting just the right spot and Carl was very vocal about it. “I can’t...I can’t hold it…” The teen fell back onto the bed as Negan pounded into him relentlessly. 

“I never asked you too baby. Go ahead and cum for me. Let me feel that tight little hole squeeze around my dick as you do.” Negan rasped, clenching his jaw as he braced himself to move faster. “Fucking cum off of my dick pounding into you, princess.” The older demanded as his hand wrapped around the younger's neck.

Carl cried out as he came, making a mess on his chest and stomach. Negan’s hand slid from Carl’s neck down to his chest while he gave lazy thrusts, more focused on Carl now. He pressed hard into the mess, smearing it around.”Fuck, you get so tight after you cum, baby.” 

Carl was eager to taste those long fingers that were soaked with his cum. He licked his lips and Negan almost immediately understood. “You wanna taste yourself? Fuck. Baby, you are absolutely disgusting. You wanna lick up your own mess don’t ya?”

“Yes,” Carl opened his mouth as the older brought his hand to his lips. He made a messy display of cleaning up as his wet, cum covered tongue made the job sloppy and almost redundant, but he didn’t care. He continued to suck on those fingers like his life depended on it, whining as Negan pulled his finger away. The older tasted the remaining cum on his fingers, humming in delight.

“Baby boy, you taste so damn good...but don’t forget about me now.” Negan grinned, pulling out of Carl. “Get on your hands and knees for me baby.” He watched as Carl complied, resenting himself to Negan. “Goddamn.” His thumb traced over the puckering entrance. “You will be the death of me.”

.*.

Later that night Carl found himself wrapped up in Negan's arms. He was in a dizzy, blissful haze that made him feel like he was flying. 

Negan felt the other stirring in his arms and pulled the younger in closer. "What's wrong?" His voice was raspy and hoarse, but coated in a drowsy tone. "Daddy prick expect you home?"

"I don't care if he did." Carl murmured, "I want to spend the night with you." 

The older hummer, leaning in to kiss Carl's forehead. "I love the absolute shit outta you." He yawned and Carl stifled one of his own.

"I love you too, Negan." Carl smiled, closing his eyes, feeling at peace in the other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a legit story about them, however, I stopped watching the walking dead towards the end of season 7 I think. I don't forsee me picking it back up, especially since I've pretty much gotten the gist of it.
> 
> If I write a story on them it'd definitely be AU.


End file.
